Born at Midnight
by MissAirmelon
Summary: When a eevee with fur as silver as the moonlight itself is born at midnight, what happens when she evolves into a Umbreon? (I'm bad at summarys)
1. Prologue

~Prolouge~

A flareon paced outside of a den, his paws leaving burn marks in the grass. It was obvious he was antsy, the way his tail flicked and his ears flattened showing this. His name was Canicus, and his mate-Aquisia- was currently giving birth inside the den. He was praying to Mew and Arceus for the birth to go without trouble, but the screams of pain from the den showed otherwise. A jolteon padded up to him, pressing it's side into his to comfort him. This was his sister Kinetto, a kind hearted soul who loved to cause mischief. Tonight was obviously not the night for mischief. A slyveon peeked it's head out of the den, bows curling in the moonlight.

"One of your kits has been born. Queen Aquisia is resting, but if you want to see your little one you can."

Canicus hurried into the den, wiggling to get his fluffy bulk through the small opening. A small, runt sized ball of brown fluff was tucked into the crook of a vaporeons belly, sleeping silently. This was their first born, and the thought of the little one growing stronger made his heart flare with affection and pride. Aquisia looked up, her violet eyes filled with pain. In the distance, as the faraway towns bell chimed midnight, a silver eevee was born. This one was weaker then it's sister, but was determined to live. Canicus watched his mate carefully as she sat up to name them. Her nose touched the brown fluff ball.

"Saber. She shall become a formidable enemy to any who harm her." She turned her eyes to the silver cub, pushing it closer to her teats with a light cyan paw. "And this little kit shall be named Nira, for she was born at Midnight."

Canicus smiled, before curling himself around his family and settling in for the night.

(Hello all! I'm sorry my prologue is so short, but my chapters are usually longer, I promise! I plan to work on this over the summer! R&R would be appreciated~)


	2. Chapter One

A silver ball of fluff chased after a leaf, running as fast as it's little legs could go. Warm brown eyes watched it play, thickly furred tail wrapped around a napping eevee. The silver sibling had turned out to stay weaker than it's sister, but fluffier and more energetic. She was eager to please her mama and papa, wanting to prove she was strong. Saber always won the little fights the sisters had, lowering Nira's self-esteem. Aquisia padded into the clearing carrying a woven basket of berries. The small family had been staying here until the cubs were strong enough to make the long journey home. Aquisia caught her mates eye. It was time. Canicus picked Saber up by her scruff since she was still asleep, and ushered Nira along with a paw. The silver eevee was darting around, easily seen amongst the undergrowth. This had worried her parents from the start, as predators would be able to kill her off easily. But Nira was smart, she would roll in the mud if she sensed danger, and lay down in the leaves. A red flash made her freeze. Her parents kept walking, not noticing the shiny absol watching from a tree. Nira did. She stared up at the emerald green eyes, captivated by their color. The absol noticed her gaze, and turned to look fully at the eevee. She gave her a small smile before leaping away to the next tree, breaking Nira from her small trance. Nira looked around, now lost. Her parents were nowhere to be seen! Maybe if-

"Hello young one. Are you lost?"

Nira spun around to see a normal Absol, a female. Her fur was thicker than a normal ones, and so she seemed larger. The much smaller eevee took a step back in fear. The absol noticed this, and sat down. "I won't hurt you little one. I just want to help."

Nira sat down as well, but was ready to run for it if she had to. The absol chuckled and stood. She started walking away. "I'm guessing your going to the cavern? Come along then, i'll lead you." Nira quickly followed, knowing she would have to trust this complete stranger. They didn't talk much, but walked at a swift pace. Soon, as afternoon came around, Nira was exhausted. The absol could tell she was falling behind, and slowed their pace over time until they stopped completely.

"Little one, you need to rest. We shall stop for today."

The absol promptly sat down, watching the eevee for any protests. Nira simply flopped over next to the female, licking at her raw paw pads. The little ball of fluff was obviously tired, and soon fell asleep.

. . .

Nira woke to the feeling of being carried, her scruff held carefully by sharp fangs. Her almost ice blue eyes snapped open in fear.

"Put me down! I'm not food!"

Her small paws flailed, trying to claw her 'attacker'. Soon she was placed down, and pure white paws gently held her down.

"Calm down little one, it's only me. You have nothing to fear."

Nira looked up, seeing the Absol from before. She calmed almost instantly and was allowed to get up. The absol licked her fur to flatten it, before nudging the eevee forwards with a paw.

"I cannot go any farther little one. Just keep walking straight ahead, and you will find your destination."

She leapt into a tree, and gave the little eevee a small smile before dashing off. Nira turned and trotted forwards, wary now that she was alone. Soon the trees thinned and the brush started to give away to short, neat grass. The small eevee gasped in shock at what she saw.


	3. I'm sorry

The format here confuses me too much to update on a regular basis, so i'm going to switch back to only Quotev. I will take my stories from here and put them on there, though i'm restarting everything on there. TheRebelSpartan, i'd be glad to talk to any of you there.


End file.
